Conclave:Pox
The Pox are a thrown Infested weapon released in . Similar to the Torid, the Pox's projectiles release a toxic cloud upon coming into contact with a surface or enemy, making it ideal for large groups or area denial. However, its low magazine size and ammunition reserves mean that players must be mindful of their ammo. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Castanas and Sancti Castanas. *Innate damage - effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. *Spores create gas clouds which deal 15 damage per second for 4 seconds. The clouds guarantee a proc, in addition to having status chance to proc the elemental damage of the weapon every second. **Pox gas cloud deals damage over time and can be stacked. **Pox gas clouds do not inflict self-damage. *Fast Reload Speed. *Can use the pistol exclusive Mod. *Tied for second highest status chance of all secondaries alongside Dual Toxocyst and Vaykor Marelok, behind the Tysis; and second highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind alt-fire Fusilai. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . Disadvantages: * damage deals 25% less to Robotics and 50% less to Fossilized. *Extremely low critical chance of 1%; lowest of all throwing-type weapons. *Low ammo capacity of 20. **Ammo pickups only provide 10 ammo. *Tied with Talons for second lowest magazine size of all throwing-type secondaries. *Slowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. *Slow Projectile Speed, with heavy arcing. *Cannot use thrown secondary exclusive mod . *Cannot deal , , and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. Notes *Compared to the Torid, the Pox can deal more damage and inflict status effects more quickly, but the Pox's spores will not stick to enemies and the cloud will only linger where the spores hit. *Pox has a noticeably bigger lingering cloud when is equipped. Tips *As the Pox explode on contact with surfaces instead of sticking to them, adding , or damage is recommended to keep enemies in the clouds for extended periods. *The high status chance of the Pox, along with its innate damage makes it an effective tool to strip off enemy armor via procs. *This weapon performs especially well in corridors and cramped spaces where enemies are forced to cluster together, and the stacked gas clouds can make short work of them. **Pox users should be mindful about their ammo reserves when using this tactic, however, because they might find themselves ganged up by enemies while trying to pick up ammo drops. Bugs *When disarmed by a Drahk Master, the Pox appears on the ground as Castanas. Trivia *''Pox'' refers to a type of disease that is characterized by pustules or pockmarks that cover the whole body, examples of which include Chickenpox and Smallpox. **In earlier times, Pox may be used to refer to diseases in general, or a curse. Media Pox.png|Pox in Codex. Torid VS Pox! Warframe POX Setup 2x Forma (TSG Update 1) Warframe Pox, Explosive Paper Airplane Testicles - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Leveling - Pox Episode 1 POX - Plumes of All That's Nasty 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 9 *Direct impact damage increased from 50 to 77 *Improved projectile trail FX *Introduced }}